


Don't Go

by iwillhaveamoonbase



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, no longer canon compliant, wrote this before season 3 dropped and decided to put it out into the universe anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillhaveamoonbase/pseuds/iwillhaveamoonbase
Summary: A short, no longer canon-compliant piece.  I forgot it existed because of my long fic, but I'm proud of it still as this was my first actual Rayllum fanfic.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Don't Go

“Rayla, wait up,” Callum shouted. Rayla paused for a moment in the long hall in the palace. Katolis still made her uncomfortable, despite her hero’s welcoming that had been going on for…a month now. Humans enjoyed partying more than bread and complaining.

“I’m just going up to my room for a moment.”

She felt Callum stop behind her, a few paces short of her back. He had been giving her a lot of space lately. “We both know that’s not what you’re doing.”

“And what am I doing, Prince Callum?” 

He released a soft sigh before lightly touching Rayla’s shoulder. “You’re leaving. Do you really want to go?”

“I don’t belong here, Callum. I belong back home. In Xadia.”

“You could be the ambassador; go between. Then-”

“Then what? Constantly move between two places, one where I’m welcome and another where there are still so many who hate me?”

“What about us?” The hand on her shoulder tightened and Rayla felt the urge to reach up and clutch it. 

‘ _What about us indeed? Is there even an ‘us’?_ ’ Rayla had been asking herself that for the last few weeks. They had kissed, held hands, whispered such sweet things in each other’s ears when they thought no one else was listening. They wouldn’t be the first elf-human relationship. Not by a long shot. But, she had been sent to kill his brother and he was a member of the royal family. “It doesn’t matter anymore, does it? Maybe Claudia-”

“I haven’t liked Claudia in a long time. I love you. If you don’t want to go on with this, I understand. But I don’t want to end what we have just because you’re scared.”

Rayla finally turned around, the tips of her ears red in anger and her eyes narrowed. “’Scared’? I’m not scared, Callum. I’m terrified. Do you not see how people look at me when they don’t know who I am? Or how they look at me when they do? Did you know that Moonshadow elf horns are considered trophies in some circles? I do. I can take care of myself, but it isn’t easy to hear how people want to rip you apart and sell pieces of you to the highest bidder. I’m also terrified that someone will come and stop what we have, just because you’re the prince and I’m the assassin that was sent to kill Ezran!”

“Rayla-”

“The world doesn’t stop just because two idiots happen to fall in love. I’m going home. I’m not going to be an ambassador to hopefully carry on with something that will fall apart because of distance, or because someone says you need to marry a high-ranking lady or some such nonsense. I would rather end this on our terms than let anyone else do it for us.” Rayla could hear her breathing come out in short pants. She didn’t yell like this often, but she wanted to get it through his head. It wouldn’t work. 

“What if I became the ambassador?”

“Callum-” 

“Let me finish, please.” Callum slowly moved to hold Rayla’s hand and raise it to their line of sight. He gently entwined their fingers, his thumb and pinky on the outside. “You forget, I may be a prince, but I will never rule. I am not King Harrow’s biological son and, despite the fact that he was my father in every other way, people would much rather have Ezran on the throne. I could be an ambassador; it would fit the role that I was brought into. I can learn magic, help fix the misunderstandings that humans have about elves, and fill a role that is desperately needed right now.”

“You don’t want to leave Ezran.”

“You’re right, I don’t. But, I also can’t lose you. Not unless the two of us have decided we don’t want to be together anymore. Rayla, I can’t make you stay with me. If you really don’t want to be with me, just say it. But don’t run away. I will fight for us if you will have me.” Callum brought their joined hands to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles. 

“They’ll try to marry you off to some high-class lady.”

“She can’t possibly compare to you. Besides, what’s better for Katolis-Xaida relations than a human prince and a heroic elf having a union?”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she looked at their hands. “I was going to kill your brother.”

“But you didn’t. You didn’t kill that guard either, and everyone knows that.”

“You won’t see Ezran as much.” When had her voice gotten so quiet? Callum had a way of making her softness come out when she was trying to be tough.

“I know. Trust me, I love my brother and I don’t want to miss out on what’s left of his childhood. He also wouldn’t want this to end. He keeps asking me when I’m going to make you his sister.” A light chuckle escaped them both.

“I guess, you’re coming to Xadia, then. Be warned, elves don’t enjoy complaining as much as humans do.”

“I can live with that. You’ll never be rid of me now, though.”

“I’ll just toss you in a boat if I need to.” They smiled before Callum took the hand that wasn’t joined with her’s and put it on her cheek. He lightly stroked the shell of her ear before leaning in. Rayla met him halfway, and sighed when their lips met. Callum was right; as long as they wanted to be together, they would find a way.


End file.
